Madame Insect
Madame Insect is a hybrid monster of an insect and a human that dwells within the Lady's Village. At first, she resembles a human noble, complete with a large hat, petticoat, and bustled skirt. However, when she transforms into her true form to attack men who visit the village, her lower half gains properties of bugs such as beetles and mantis. The rest of her costume is adorned with beetle legs and a demonic brooch. Using her lower half, she can keep a man pinned inside her lower mouth while numerous suckers inside her suck away at their fluids through his penis, leaving her to admire her own handiwork as her helpless prey is sucked bone dry. In this regard, she is an incredibly sadistic monster, befitting of one that lives under Cassandra’s rule at Lady’s Village. Monsterpedia Entry “An insect monster that usually takes the form of a human noblewoman. Living in Lady’s Village, she attacks male travelers and sucks out their bodily fluids until they die. When preying on a male, she forces their penis into a mouth located in her lower body. Stimulating it, she forces them to ejaculate directly into her, feeding her. Sucking out all of their body fluids, she continues this until the male is dead. An extremely sadistic monster, she derives great pleasure from watching the struggling male slowly weaken as he ejaculates into her. Contrary to her refined look, she is extremely dangerous.” Attacks Lady’s Masturbation: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Lady’s Blowjob: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Lady’s Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. *Insect Hold: Triggers bind status and leads to Fluid Sucking in the same turn. Fluid Sucking: Binded attack with drain properties. Follows Insect Hold. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Her battle is not too tough, her only gimmick being her Insect Hold bind attack, which will lead to Fluid Sucking to drain Luka’s health. Consecutive drains will leave a huge dent in HP which will force focus on recovery. Therefore, Gnome is very vital in this battle. Sylph is not necessary, although the combination of her and Lightning Sword Flash does wonders. Should Luka fail in battle, Madame Insect will latch onto Luka and begin draining away, unless he is already “attached” in which case she will keep hold of him. She will use her techniques to drain Luka of everything before a premature death. Evaluation “Sucked dry by that disgusting insect... Being dry is bad for your skin, Luka. You cannot break free from her bind without Gnome, so summoning her is required. Sylph won't let you evade many attacks, so it may be better to not summon her. Other than summoning Gnome, just fight her normally. Now go, oh brave Luka. Bring the wrath of the heavens down on those who would attack travelers.” Trivia *As the “conditions” for bukkake 4 is Fluid Sucking and the binded position is held throughout the losing scene, bukkake 4 is not achievable in normal gameplay. Gallery Madame Insect Human.png|Madame Insect in her human disguise Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Insects Category:Lady’s Village Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters